


Victorian Hearts

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Holidays, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-02
Updated: 1999-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: An old-fashioned Valentine.  Originally posted 2/15/97.





	Victorian Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.

Victorian Hearts

# *VICTORIAN HEARTS*

*By GILDA LILY*

A Valentine for all my friends!  
(c) February 12, 1997 Gilda Lily  


You were made for big, red hearts  
Trimmed with lace,  
The flowery kind of Valentines  
That the Victorians loved.  
Oh, that uniform!  
A holdover from  
The last century.  
Long row of gold buttons  
And a high, stiff-necked  
Collar, *so* Victorian.  
Keeping in sensuality...  
But I know better.  
Red suits you.  


You're a holdover from the  
Last century yourself  
With your manners, all proper  
And perfect, and oh-so-polite,  
A gentleman of grace  
And style.  
You were made to be courted  
With moonlight 'n' roses,  
A good Italian meal with  
Candlelight, shining softly  
On your hair  
And in your eyes.  
A chaste kiss  
On the first date,  
Holding hands with  
A smile.  


I've set the plan in motion  
Finding the frilliest, frippiest  
Card in Chicago.  
You should be opening it  
Right about now.  
The phone rings  
And I reach out to take it,  
A smile on my face.  


"Happy Valentine's Day, Benny."  
(My soon-to-be lover.)  



End file.
